bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rin Hisegawa
Rin Hisegawa (ひせがわりん, Hisegawa Rin) is 12th Squad Vice-Captain before Nemu and lives in Division 12 quarters. She is part of the series «''Funeral For a Friend''» by Italian author RinHisegawa and appears in Bleeding. Background Rin was born on July 5th and she belonged to Hisegawa family, one of the last noble families in Soul Society. Her father wanted her either to marry a noble man or to become a Shinigami, so at the age of sixteen Rin entered the Shinigami Academy, not wanting to get married to a man she didn't love. She studied for five years, recieving her Zanpakuto Koumaru and being assigned to the 1st Squad like her brother Hikaru. During the night before the ceremony, she swore she would have devoted her whole life to being a Shinigami and dyed her fringe purple as a memento. Coming home after the ceremony, she found it being too quiet and dark. She stepped inside, finding the whole entrance covered in blood and her brother Hikaru standing in the middle of the main room, holding its Zanpakuto, a mad look in his eyes. Rin asked him what had happened and where their parents were, and Hikaru explained they were secretly involved into an illegal Gigai trade. Squad 1 had been loking for the culprits for months, and finally he had found out it was it's family, so he had decided to kill them by his own hand instead of attaiting Hisegawa family imprisoning them. Rin understood her brother had completely gone mad and challenged him, fighting against him in the garden. During the battle she accidentally called forth her Shikai but, being still too weak, she couldn't manage it and accidentally killed her brother and badly injured herself in the process. Harmed and nearly unconscious, she walked goalless trying to forget what she had just seen: her parents were dead and Hikaru, her older brother whom she had always loved, was a dangerous mad man and she had just killed him. This is how Rin reached the 12th Squad quarters and met Kurotsuchi Mayuri. History Coming soon. Appearance Rin has short, straight blonde hair with a purple fringe falling on her left eye. She is very short and thin, but stronger than she looks. Her left arm and eye were highly damaged during a battle against Hikaru, when she accidentally called her Shikai and killed her brother. Mayuri Kurotsuchi tried to heal them, managing to save the arm but not the eye. That's why it's now purple / gray instead of green like the other one. Rin rarely wears her whole Shihakusho vest, covering her waist with bandages instead. She also ties her belt with the ribbon to one side and always wears a red band in her hair, near her right ear. Rin covers her left arm and the prostethes Mayuri applied by covering them with a long leather cuff. Character Rin is naturally shy and introvert. Despite her catchy appearance, she doesn't like - or want - to be noticed. She often sits in the corner and listen to other people speaking, registering everything but not talking much. After her family's death, she has become even more quiet, and is often haunted with memories of herself killing her brother. At first she was scared by being alone, but time after time she realizes she is finally free and nobody wants her to be someone she doesn't want to be. Also she finds out she is such a better fighter with no one alive worth fighting for, purely because she doesn't have to worry since her worst fears have already come true. Rin starts thinking her own life is of any value, devoting her whole self to the Research Institute and accepting Mayuri experimenting on herself too. After a while, anyway, she starts feeling more attached to the masked Captain of 12, and when finally Nemu is created Rin finds out she loves her as a daughter. With those new feeling growing inside her, the Shinigami has to admit she is again trapped by her loved one's decisions and desires, finally immolating herself to prevent Mayuri from starting a fight he would lose. Relatives Parents - not much is said about Rin's parents, except that they are involved into some illegal Gigai trade. 'Hikaru Hisegawa '- Hikaru is twenty-three years old and is Rin's older brother. He is a Gotei 1 Shinigami. As a child, Rin was very fond of him and looked at him as a rolemodel because of his loyalty and maturity. Hikaru has short, wavy blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He is tall but slim and very handsome, in fact it is said all girls were in love with him at school. Despite him being so calm and adult, he hides a twisted and sick personality that leads him to put his family's name and honor above everything else. Zanpakuto Rin's Zanpakuto's name is Koumaru (こうまる, Koumaru), which means «endless circle». Koumaru is of the Ryusui kind, in fact Rin can always hide it as a red band in her hair. Shikai Rin has never known how to call Koumaru Shikai, since she only activated it by accidentally infusing a consistent amount of energy in her sword. Also, nobody has ever seen Koumaru's Shikai, so there is no clear evidence of its appearance. Bankai Rin calls her Bankai while fighting her last battle against the small Hollow she let go during her firts days in the lab. Koumaru Bankai is called with the spell Mawasu, Koumaru! (''まわす, こうまる, litterally «Spin, Endless Circle»). ''Koumaru Bankai creates a semi-spherical kekkai (energy barrier) with a flag in the middle. Everyone inside that area cannot leave, and nobody can get in from the outside. Rin fights using a short blade attached to the flag by a long, indestructible chain. Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:12th Division Category:Rin Hisegawa Category:Mayuri Kurotsuchi Category:Nemu Kurotsuchi Category:Bleeding Saga